Crimson Moon Dragon
by Dawnofcreation047
Summary: Awaken the Dragon of Domination that soar through the sky of Blood Moon. OP Godlike Issei
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys i am kinda new hear so please go east on me.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own High School DxD**

**ENJOY**

**...**

The Three Factions started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Biblical God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhibited in the Underworld alongside the Devils. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

Great War

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels eventually warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the **Great War** which continued for an unknown period of time till it ended hundreds of years prior to the creation of the Kuoh Treaty after the deaths of the Biblical God and Four Great Satans[1].

After the Great War the Three Factions entered a stand still Peace Treaty


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. How have you been Any way I am posting my next Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

"**Ddraig Speech'**

'_**Ddraig Thought'**_

**Without any further ado, Enjoy.**

…

Issei Hyoudou a seven year old boy was currently experience a strange dream well that is what he convinced him in to be because there is no way he seeing a giant sixty-foot pure crimson color Dragon is real.

**[Ho… I am a dream am I. I am hurt that my current host would think like that.] **said the blood red Dragon.

Issei was surprise by the fact that the Dragon not only spoke but also said he dream he was experiencing was not a dream. The seven year old boy kept starring at the magnificent creature unable to utter a single word, finally snapping out of his musing he said "Well, Nice to meet you?" Tilting hid head side way.

**[This is not going to be easy. I already feel it.] **muttered the dragon to him self. Normally a person would flip and cover in fear at he site of a dragon.

"Ano.. who are you?,Where are we?,And what do you meen by Host" asked Issei to the Dragon.

**[We are in what you humans call Mind-Space.] **said the colossal dragon. Issei looks around to see what looks like a kaleidoscope of endless color.

**[My name is Ddraig. I am the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. Welsh Dragon Y Ddraig goch One of the Heavenly Dragon. I am sealed in the device known as **Sacred Gears**. I am inside you through the Sacred Gear in side you by the 'BIBLICAL GOD'] **said the now named Ddraig.

Issei is now more than confused now. All the facts, that there is a Dragon in his body, and that said Dragon is in an artifact that is sealed in his body which is give to him by actual 'BIBLICAL GOD'. His head was spinning he could not think strait "What is a Sacred Gear? Are you in hear. Why And can you please explain everything to me".

The asked DragonLooked at him with a long look and sighed and prepared for a long explanation **[Sacred Gears also as as **God's Artifacts, **are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon Humans or Half-Human from the original '****_God from the Bible'._****Each Sacred Gear has unique ability. In that there are some of the Powerful Sacred Gear are called Longinus. These Longinus are powerful enough to slay a Gods they are classified into High-tier, Mid-tier, Low-tier. There are total of 13 Longinus. What you have in you is called 'BOOSTED GEAR' or known as Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.]**

Issei mind started to work now that he has the basic amount of information. He was by no means an average boy. From young age he had an ability to think from a different spectrum and has an unofficial record of IQ above 200. So processing the information has given a basic understanding From what he has gather that tere is a supernatural beings live with humans and are well hidden. That he is now being draged into said supernatural world. That with power attracts power he needs to survive so he needs to live he turns to the Dragon of Domination and says "Tell me how do I survive in this world of supernatural".

**[Ho…. And what makes you think that you need to survie] **asks Ddraig with an amusing grin which was in fact terrifing to Issei and had and interesting glint in his eye.

"From what you have said that there is a new world out there and ther are more than few.. no definitely a lot of people who prey on the weak. So I think I need to get all the advantage I can get so that I can survive". Says Issei with a fiery determination in his eyes he looks at Ddraig and asks "So help me Dragon Ddraig. Help me reach the peak of the world. Help me survive".

**[Now I am definitly interested. Very well I Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig will help you survive in this cruel world and reach it's top] **says Ddraig.

"**[**T**H**E**N **W**E **S**H**A**L**L** S**I**N**K **T**H**E**M **I**N **T**H**E **D**E**P**T**H**S **O**F **C**R**I**M**S**O**N **P**UR**G**A**T**O**R**Y]" both said a perfect sync with a crimson glow on both the Ddraig and Issei's eyes

….…

A/n: Hi friends hope this story is good.


End file.
